Las Vueltas de la Vida
by The Queen G
Summary: AU Viajó huyendo para cumplir sus "sueños". Reencontrarse con su hermano y hacer nuevos amigos no estaba en sus planes. Pero lo bueno se debe ir para que lo mejor llegue y ese viaje sólo era el camino hacia lo que el destino le tenía preparado: el amor.


Hola! :D

Desde ya, mil gracias por leer; acá les traigo una historia que ha estado revoloteando en mi mente, y que espero que les guste. Necesito decir esto antes de que empiece, y es que **el fic es AU**. No hay magia, y, efectivamente, como el título lo dice, la historia dará muchas vueltas y será netamente **Harry/Ginny y Ron/Hermione**, aunque al principio no lo parezca, y se enfoque en otros personajes que sólo saldrán en los primeros capítulos y a manera de recuerdo.

Bien, ahora disfrútenlo, y dejen un review si les apetece que lo continúe.

Por cierto, que el texto en cursiva son los recuerdos.

Sobra decir que nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a la ídola J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ver la preciosa tarde soleada que adornaba el país al que estaba por arribar, y sentir que esa luz no podía abrasarla era _duro._ Y más aún: le hacía ver que quizá lo mejor que pudo haber hecho no era ir, pues, a pesar de haber recorrido una distancia tremenda, la realidad no se quedó en Londres, sino que iba en el bolso que mantenía en sus piernas, en su muñeca y en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, pesándole mucho más de lo que podía aguantar.

Recargada como estaba en el asiento del avión, sentía que la cabeza le explotaba como venía siendo costumbre y como, sus ojos, adornados por unas marcadas ojeras, comenzaban a pesar cada vez más. Ginny Weasley estaba más que consciente que su aspecto no era para nada favorecedor. Su largo cabello pelirrojo ligeramente ondulado, estaba sujeto por una diadema que le peinaba hacía atrás, dejándole la frente completamente despejada; su rostro, sin rastro de maquillaje, estaba más pálido de lo cotidiano; debido a que su mamá se opuso a que llevara negro, vestía de azul marino muy a su pesar, mientras que, en su muñeca, un listón azul colgaba con una "W" y otro café con una "G"… Suspiro y, sin poder evitarlo, un recuerdo llegó su mente.

_- Porque somos hermanos… -Un chico rubio reía mientras la abrazaba fraternalmente tras ponerle el listón azul.- ¡Es como el destino! –La chica levantó una ceja, cuestionadora- Sí –El chico contestó a su pregunta entendiendo lo que significaban los gestos.- nuestros apellidos comienzan con "W"… Además, el listón es exactamente del mismo tono que mis espectaculares ojos… -Añadió con falsa arrogancia, pues, con 15 años, aunque era el más guapo del campus, se mantenía con los pies muy puestos en la tierra. Ginny sólo rió, hecho que, más tarde, Matthew, imitó._

_- ¡Te adoro hermano! –La sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensancho aún más, y Matt le pellizcó una mejilla; después, Gin lo volvió a abrazar, sintiéndose extremadamente alegre, pues, aunque su hermano vivía en otro país y no lo veía desde hacía 2 años, de alguna manera, lo había recuperado en otra persona._

Su mano izquierda temblaba ligeramente al acercarla a su muñeca derecha y tocar el listón azul que aún reposaba, tras 3 años, justo donde Matt lo había dejado. Y llena de nostalgia, confirmó la afirmación que le hubiese hecho, al decirle que era del mismo tono de sus ojos. Decidida a alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, su mano fue bajando por su muñeca, hasta llegar donde estaba el listón café…

_En la orilla del mar, se encontraban tres chicas, que caminaban con cierto toque de tristeza, contemplando una hermosa puesta del sol; iban en un silencio carente de incomodidad, pues se entendían entre ellas a la perfección, y, entendían también el motivo por el cual se encontraban ahí: era el viaje de graduación._

_- No sé… -Rompió el silencio la chica más bajita, cuyo cabello negro lacio apenas le llegaba por debajo de los hombros._

_-¿Qué es lo que no sabes Bella? –La cuestionó Ginny, extrañada por lo que había dicho._

_- Es simplemente que… se acabó –Isabella terminó la frase con un suspiro._

_-Por supuesto que no –Corrigió la otra chica; su cabello ondulado castaño que le llegaba a la espalda media bailaba mientras negaba con la cabeza- Esto recién comienza. Mira, quizá vayamos a ir a lugares diferentes, pero nuestra amistad nunca se va a terminar –La tremenda seguridad con la que lo dijo, hizo que Ginny se despejara de los pensamientos que le habían comenzado a llover tras escuchar a Bella, porque las palabras que acababa de escuchar iban cargadas de sinceridad: La amistad y sus amores no habrían de terminar, justo porque ellos no querían que terminaran._

_-Jess tiene razón Bella, simplemente, aunque la preparatoria se haya terminado, el futuro está por delante… Y todo se ve de maravilla –El guiño de ojo y la sonrisa de la pelirroja contagió a las demás._

_-Bueno… Pero yo quiero darles algo –Bella abrió su bolso de playa y sacó 3 listones de diferentes colores- Para que no se nos olvide que nuestras amistad jamás se va a terminar –Ginny observaba su listón, mientras la pelinegra terminaba de anudar el listón azul turquesa de Jess y le daba uno morado para que se lo pusiera a ella– Sé que es el viaje de graduación, sé que iremos lejos… pero por muchos kilómetros que tengamos en medio, nunca las voy a olvidar- La pelirroja notó como la voz se le quebraba y los ojos de sus 2 amigas se cristalizaban, así que, para evitar llorar también, se lanzó a abrazarlas, sin preocuparse por el futuro, que ya estaba arreglado. O eso era lo que ella creía._

La voz del piloto anunciando su llegada a los Estados Unidos la sacó del pozo de los recuerdos, e, independientemente de que ya estuviera ahí, aún faltaba cerca de media hora de vuelo, como recién les había informado la aeromoza. Y ni pensar que se suponía que viajaba a cumplir su sueño. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de la joven, debido a que ni siquiera estaba ya muy convencida de eso, pues sabía perfectamente que los sueños más grandes y los que más anhelaba cumplir, se le habían caído a pedazos. A veces le era difícil, tras un mes, creer de qué manera había cambiado su vida…

Hacía un mes, la alegría la desbordaba por la fabulosa perspectiva que tenía su futuro…

_Las fuertes risas de seis chicos que se encontraban en la terraza de un café se podían escuchar hasta la puerta, aunque, ellos, ensimismados en su conversación y diversión, no se daban cuenta. _

_-Nunca me van a olvidar ¿Verdad? –Matthew parecía mortificado por el hecho de que eso pudiese ser posible.- Aunque vaya a Francia a jugar futbol… ¿Verdad que no lo harán?_

_-Y aunque nos vayamos a Estados Unidos –Ginny se señalaba a ella y al muchacho de quien tenía su mano sujeta._

_-Nosotros estudiaremos juntos amor –Paul, un chico moreno acarició el cabello de Jess, que se hallaba en su regazo.- ¡Y con Beca!_

_-Bueno, pero la tuya es mejor que la mía, señor-próximamente-seré-doctor. _

_-Vamos a estar muy lejos –Añadió Matt, quien, dramático como el solo, al parecer estaba de nostálgico ese día.- ¡Ustedes ni siquiera van a estar en Europa! –Señaló con su dedo, de manera acusadora, a Ginny y al castaño que estaba a su lado._

_-Pero es nuestro sueño –Replicó el chico que continuaba de la mano de Ginny._

_-Sí, sería imposible rechazar la oportunidad…_

_-Es que te lo has ganado, Gin –Jess miraba con orgullo a su amiga.- Por eso vas a ir a estrenar la carrera de diseño de modas en la mejor universidad del mundo. A decir verdad, tiene razón –Se dirigió a los demás.- sería impensable decir "No, gracias, no es mi mejor oferta"._

_-Y, aunque estemos lejos, nadie podrá borrar todo lo que hemos vivido. Ni nuestros relaciones, ni mucho menos nuestra amistad. _

_-Bella tiene razón –Concedió Ginny.- Además, hemos mantenido nuestros noviazgos y nuestras amistades antes, cuando íbamos a colegios diferentes… ¡Ánimo chicos! Lo mejor está por venir… -Sonrió a Matt, que aún parecía dudoso._

_-¡Pero conste que no me olvidan! –Los demás sólo atinaron a reír. _

… Y ahora sólo tenía nada más que recuerdos a los que se aferraba con un poco de resignación, pues sabía que era todo lo que podía hacer. _Aferrarse._

Y pasaba de nuevo, como venía sucediendo desde que había iniciado el viaje, muchas horas atrás: los recuerdos venían a hacerle ver lo que había vivido, lo que había perdido… lo que no tendría más.

_-¡No, no! –Una chica pelirroja de apenas unos dieciséis años corría rápidamente por un parque inclusive aunque llevara 2 bolsos grandes; iba riendo, mientras, detrás, era perseguida por un joven de diecisiete, de ojos y cabello castaño, bastante más alto que ella, que tambien reía, y lo hizo más cuando la consiguió atrapar por la cintura y la elevó unos cuantos centímetros del aire. _

_-¡Matt tiene razón! –Ginny apenas pudo entender lo que él decía porque ninguno de los dos podía parar de reír.- ¡Ocho meses! ¡Todo un récord, y más con lo incómodo que puede resultar a ser tu "hermano"! _

_-Te aseguro que si Ron estuviera acá no sería de esa manera… -Se habían sentado en el pasto, mientras la pelirroja posaba su cabeza en el regazo del chico._

_-Tengo ya suficiente con un hermano, gracias. –Aaron le acariciaba el cabello, y le daba un beso en la mejilla._

_-Por eso te quiero… eres capaz de soportar los golpes que te da con el balón mientras juegan futbol cuando nos ha descubierto _in fraganti_. _

_-Es fácil para ti, sólo me ves desde la tribuna… Quisiera verte aguantando… Como un hombre fuerte y entregado.- Completó con burla y rió al sentir un golpe cariñoso en su brazo._

_-No, ese es tu trabajo… -La cara de extrañeza de Aaron le dejó claro a Ginny que no había entendido.- Es tu trabajo físico defender nuestro noviazgo ante mi hermano. El mío es verbal…_

_-Así que mi trabajo… -La chica ni siquiera lo vio venir: Aaron la había tumbado y le hacía cosquillas a más no poder. A Ginny se le estaba yendo el aire de tanto reír, y, se le fue de golpe al escuchar a su novio.- Te amo Gin –Ella sólo abrió la boca, con sorpresa. Ambos habían acordado sólo decir que se amaban cuando de verdad lo sintieran, y no sólo como palabras huecas que todo el mundo se decía a esa edad._

_-Yo…_

_-Esto es de verdad –Tomo sus manos y las posó en su corazón.- Te amo –Y al sentir los labios de Aaron sobre los suyos… entendió que ella también lo hacía._

Recordaba cuando lo besaba, y era un tanto increíble que aún lo sintiera sobre sus labios… Esos tiempos tan indescriptibles, donde la alegría y la tranquilidad eran cosas de cada día…

Ni pensar que eso sólo había sido una ilusión del destino… de mostrarle lo que ella pensaba que podía tener, y que ese mismo destino le arrebató de la manera más injusta y cruel posible. De la más dolorosa.

_-Despierta Ginny, ya es la una de la tarde –Jess movía a la aludida que parecía como muerta. Claro, estaba dormida._

_-¿La una? –Bella, sentada en la cama, se tallaba los ojos y miraba sorprendida a la castaña.- ¿De verdad?_

_-Sí –Sus facciones cambiaron para mostrar molestia.- No puedo creer que los chicos nos hayan plantado. Se supone que iríamos a la premier de media noche y que pasarían a las once ¡De ayer! _

_-Tienes razón Jess –Ginny ya estaba despierta, aunque permanecía sentada.- No me regañen por levantarme tarde, nos quedamos despiertas hasta como las dos... No sé, quizá pensaron que nos quedaríamos en tu casa… -Miró a Jess._

_-No, no, recuerda que mientras comíamos les dijimos que estaríamos en tu casa, para que pasaran acá. _

_-No hay justificación –Dijo Bella con rotundidad.- Nos dejaron plantadas._

_-No creo que lo hayan hecho a propósito –Argumentó Ginny._

_-Pero eso no explica el que no nos hayan avisado –Comentó Jess._

_La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro y tomo su celular de su mesita de noche que tenía a un lado. Nada. Ni un mensaje o una llamada perdida. _

_-… Y no nos contestaban. Quizá lo olvidaron –Jess miraba a Ginny, como si ella tuviera la repuesta._

_-No, no hay nada. Los chicos no me llamaron._

_-Ni a mí –Se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y Ginny se levantó como impulsada por un resorte a abrir._

_-¡Oh, mamá! –No pudo evitar sonar un poco decepcionada, ya que se imaginaba a Aaron, Matt o Paul tocando a su puerta, y explicando su actitud. _

_-Ginny, querida –Molly Weasley llevaba consigo una bandeja grande que tenía tres platos de huevo con pan tostado y tres tazas de chocolate.- Buenas tardes chicas, les he traído… bueno, no sé si sea muy propio llamarle desayuno, no quise molestarlas mientras dormían. _

_-Mamá, pero es mucho, si ya vamos a comer…_

_-Mejor coman esto, en lo que esta la comida –Fue hasta éste último comentario que Ginny se dio plena conciencia del aspecto de su madre y de la tremenda palidez que lucía._

_-Señora Weasley, ¿Está bien? –Bella le había hecho la pregunta con timidez y Molly forzó una sonrisa._

_-Claro que lo estoy –Pero la intuición de Ginny le hacia imposible creerse las palabras de su madre. - Mejor coman y… En un rato nos vemos.- Salió de su habitación, evitando la mirada de la otra pelirroja._

_Las chicas devoraron su desayuno con gran rapidez, siguiendo aportando teorías del comportamiento de sus novios. Más tarde, Jess y Bella, para pesar de Ginny, se empeñaron en acompañarla a bajar los platos. _

_-Mamá, gracias por el desayuno –Depositó los platos en el lavadero, mientras las chicas agradecían también.- Me cuesta creer que no nos hayas ido a despertar…_

_-Hay algo importante que debo decirles –El tono en que lo dijo, le heló la sangre a Ginny, que, a la vez, sintió como todo color se le iba del rostro._

_Bella, Jess y Ginny intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas._

_-¿Mamá?_

_Molly tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar._

_-Ayer los chicos no pasaron por ustedes…_

_-¿Usted lo sabe Sra. Weasley? –Inquirió Bella._

_-Ayer los chicos no pasaron por ustedes –Repitió.- Porque… tuvieron un accidente automovilístico mientras venían para acá._

_-¿CÓMO? –Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Están bien? –Jess tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, destilando miedo._

_-¿Dónde están? –Bella se encontraba más pálida que nunca en su vida. _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes mamá?_

_-La mamá de Aaron me telefoneó cerca de las ocho de la mañana… No quise despertarlas porque creí que les sería más útil dormir otro rato._

_-Pues debiste hacerlo –Dijo Ginny con firmeza.- Nos hemos pasado pensando por qué los chicos no habrán pasado por nosotras…_

_-No es momento de eso –La interrumpió Jess con impaciencia.- ¿Dónde están Sra. Weasley?_

_-Aaron y Paul están en el hospital. –A la castaña se le cristalizaron los ojos, mientras Ginny sentía como se le iba el aire de golpe.- Por lo que entendí, cuando me llamó Kate, Paul estaba siendo operado, y estaban decidiendo qué podían hacer por Aaron, que está más delicado que Paul y…_

_-¿Y Matt? –Preguntó Bella, que se encontraba más pálida que unos instantes atrás, con rastros de lágrimas. La pelirroja sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.- _

_-Querida… -Molly bajó la mirada un segundo, y la levantó para mirar directamente a la pelinegra, con los ojos aguados.- Él… falleció… falleció al instante. Cuánto lo siento, cielo._

_Mientras Jess se llevaba las manos a la boca, completamente horrorizada, Ginny sintió que el corazón se le atoraba en la garganta, y, a su lado, Bella ahogaba un grito, y caía desmayada. _

_La pelirroja se tomó la cabeza con frustración, siendo poco consiente que su madre y Jess, ambas llorando, intentaban reanimar a Bella… Y lloró, sintiendo que en cada lágrima se iba un pedazo de su alma._

Su mejor amigo… muerto.

Y ni pensar que eso no era lo peor. Con dolor, su mente comenzó a viajar entre frases, que, contrariamente a los bellos momentos, se sentían como si hubiesen sido ayer.

"_- No quise despertarlas porque sé que no dormirían hasta mañana –Molly Weasley lloraba con angustia.- y que no querrían comer nada si lo sabían de anticipado"_

…

"_-¡Yo lo amaba! –Gritaba Bella con furia.- ¡Yo lo amaba y ahora… ahora…! –Los sollozos ahogaban sus palabras.- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer? Era el hombre de mi vida, era… era… - No pudo decir más, y Ginny, con toda la pesadez de su corazón, observaba como las lágrimas de su amiga no paraban de caer… Y, lamentablemente, dudaba que alguna vez lo hicieran"_

…

"_- Matt falleció ¿Verdad? –Jamás creyó que pudiera ver los ojos de su novio cargados de ése dolor.- No, Ginny, mírame por favor… ¿Matt está muerto? –La pelirroja, por la intensidad de su mirada, se vio obligada a asentir.- No… -Y en cada lágrima que Aaron derramó, sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedacitos… Que quizá nunca podría reconstruir._

…

"_-Paul ya lo sabe –Jess, con los ojos rojos, se sentaba a un lado de Ginny, que igualmente había llorado.- Y no podía parar de llorar… No tienes idea de cómo me dolió."_

…

"_-El ataúd está cerrado herméticamente –Le comentó Jess, mientras se sentaba en la mesa con dos cafés en la mano.- Matt tenía destrozada la parte izquierda de su rostro –Ginny, horrorizada, sólo pudo pensar cómo rayos venía a pasarles todo eso a ellos."_

…

_Bella, en cuyo rostro se observaba una palidez casi enfermiza, miraba sin ver la fotografía que reposaba sobre el ataúd brillante donde descansaba su novio, mientras sus ojos destilaban una tristeza indescriptible y una depresión en la que ya estaba hundida. _

…

"_En la primera plana de un periódico, aparecía un Jetta Azul, que estaba completamente destrozado de la parte izquierda, en consecuencia de la Hummer que se había impactado con él, más específicamente del lado de la puerta del conductor, en adelante. Ahora, con pesar, podía entender porqué su _hermano_ había muerto instantáneamente."_

…

_-Te amo Aaron –La pelirroja besó lentamente a su novio, posándose sobre la camilla en la que estaba, ya que, en veinte minutos, sería intervenido quirúrgicamente; la operación no era de alto riesgo, pero aún así, era de cuidado, y eso la hacía ponerse más que nerviosa.- Y, no tengo idea de cómo afrontaremos esto… Pero lo haremos juntos –Levantó su mano izquierda en la que brillaba un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante en el centro. –Tenemos cosas que cumplir… Y quiero que me des el verdadero de compromiso. –Ambos rieron.- Tú me has prometido cosas que debes cumplir… Y yo te prometo que siempre estaré aquí, como has sabido estar tú.- Lo besó de nuevo, y al separarse le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que le fue devuelta. Finalmente se soltó con delicadeza de su mano y se encaminó hacia la salida. _

_-Te amo, Ginny –Aaron le sonreía, aunque ella ya se encontrara cerca de la puerta de la habitación. La aludida volteó y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.- No lo olvides… -La sonrisa de la pelirroja vaciló por el tono que él utilizó.-_

_-Aaron… -Comenzó, ya que sabía perfectamente que la operación saldría bien. Tras lo ocurrido, era imposible que algo peor sucediera-_

_-Te amo –Repitió, sin dejar que su novia hablara.- Te veré en el final… -Ginny lo miró intensamente, sonrió de nuevo, y siguió su camino hacía la puerta; volteó a ver a Aaron antes de salir de la habitación, para decirle adiós con la mano, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más fuertemente, y, sin hacer caso de aquel presentimiento, fue a la sala de espera, pensando que nada podía ya empeorar… Pero no sabía que la pesadilla no hacía más que comenzar. Y era imposible que supiera también, que aquella había sido la última vez que veía a su novio… con vida._

Ése último recuerdo había sido tan vívido que se sorprendió de verse donde estaba… y un escalofrío acompañó su ardor intenso en los ojos, de lágrimas que clamaban por salir, pero que ella ya estaba cansada de derramar.

_¿Por qué ellos? _Se preguntó de nuevo… Pero nadie podía darle respuesta a esa pregunta. Nadie podía decirle porque su mejor amigo y su novio habían muerto cuando apenas sus vidas estaban por comenzar. Porque su amigo de la infancia tendría problemas respiratorios de por vida…

Cuando su futuro estaba asegurado, cuando tenían una pareja, sueños, promesas…

Y Ginny lloró, importándole un bledo que todo el avión la volteara a ver cuando no pudo reprimir un sollozo…

Pero no quería ni pensar que, aunque estaba a la distancia, esto no hacía más que comenzar.


End file.
